Crystoria
by InspiraX
Summary: Twilight left Ponyville without telling her friends. Five years later, a friend of Twilight settled down in Ponyville and mentions a.., Crystoria?
1. Chapter 1: Sally

Hello everyone :D I'm InspiraX and this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. I hope you enjoy :D

**The current age for the mane 6 in this fanfiction -**

Twilight Sparkle - 23

Applejack - 25

Rainbow Dash - 24

Fluttershy - 25

Rarity - 23

Pinky Pie - 22

_**I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I think we all know who owns it. kk start da story.**_

* * *

The sun rose above the open green hills, and sent its rays down upon a town, also known as Ponyville. Along the long roads, a teal unicorn mare with purple eyes, a dark blue short mane with one purple stripe that reached down to the mid-section of her neck and her tail in dark violet with the same stripe, can be seen walking towards Ponyville.

* * *

A short purple creature with green eyes and dragon-like black pupils, spikes on the top of its head reaching down to the end of its spearheaded tail, two light green ears that looked like inverted arrows, a light green underbelly and two visible fangs protruding from its mouth. It stands on two legs and has two arms. It walked to a treehouse with a door with a candlestick emblem on the front. There is a sign that pictures an open book located out in front, windows constructed around the tree, two balconies; one with a telescope and a large beehive hanging from a branch. It pushed the door open and walked in. The ground room was circular with big horizontal holes that served as bookshelves with tremendous amounts of books, a staircase, a sawed-off tree trunk in front of a bookshelf serving as a book stand and a long table at the middle of the room with chairs below it. The creature sighed and was about to climb up the staircase when there was a knock on the door.

"COMING!" it shouted to the visitor behind the door. It opened the door and a light blue pegasus mare with bright purple pinkish eyes, rainbow mane and a rainbow tail.

"Hey Spike, mind if I come in? I need more books." the pegasus asked Spike.

"Sure, come in." the creature identified as Spike, replied and step aside to let the pegasus walk in. The pegasus walked around the room from bookshelve to bookshelve until she took (bit on? Nevermind, I'm sticking with took) a book from a bookshelve. She turned and walked towards the door and Spike opened the door for her.

"See ya Spike." The pegasus said as she walked out of the treehouse.

"Bye Rainbow Dash!" Spike replied. He closed the door and turned for the staircase but another three-knocks were heard. Spike sighed louder and shouted "COMING!". He opened the door and this time, a teal unicorn mare with purple eyes, a dark blue short mane with one purple stripe that reached down to the mid-section of her neck and a tail in dark violet with one purple stripe, came into view. The unicorn was wearing a magician hat.

"Can I help you?" Spiked asked with a bored expression, obviously not interested in any reason why a unicorn is here.

"Are you Spike?" The stranger asked Spike.

"Yes. Why?" Spike asked the stranger. The stranger nodded.

"Spike, my name is Sally. I am a friend of Twilight. I just moved in recently and Twilight mentioned that I can find a place to stay.., here." She told Spike. Spike's eyes widen at the mention of Twilight. _A friend of Twilight? _Spike fell into silence for awhile before speaking.

"Yeah, Twilight's old room is still here and you can take it. Any friend of Twilight is a friend of mine." Spike spoke and Sally smiled.

"Thanks Spike. It's really hard to find a place to stay here." Sally thanked Spike. Sally walked into the house, pulling a luggage along the way.

"Um. Where's Twilight? How's she doing? She has not been in Ponyville for five years!" Spike told Sally.

"Really? She's currently staying in a town called Crystoria. It's nice over there." Sally replied back. Sally put down her luggage beside the staircase and faced Spike.

"So, where's Twilight's room?" Sally asked Spike. Spike motioned up the staircase...

(After **twenty** minutes of settling down. Spike went to the kitchen to prepare a dandellion sandwitch and a glass of orange juice for Sally while she sorted out her stuff in Twilight's room. And now it's Sally's room)

Spike held a tray of the sandwitch and the glass of orange juice on his left hand. He knocked on Sally's new room with his right hand. A teal magic aura surrounded the door and it swung open.

"Thanks Spike. I'm really hungry from that trip from Crystoria." Sally levitated the sandwitch to her and bit on it. Spike placed the plate and the glass of orange juice on a table.

"No problem. But I want to know, what's Twilight doing in Crystoria? What do people do there?" Spike questioned. Sally ate the last part of her sandwitch.

"Never heard of Crystoria I guess? Well then..."

As Sally descriped Crystoria and Twilight's activities, Spike looked at her cutie mark.

_Three cards. Poker cards?_

_A magic wand horizontally above the three cards._

_A smoke coming out from the middle card._

_I wonder what it means. _Spike wondered.

* * *

**Author: So, what you do think for a first timer? Please Read and Review =)**

**(The next chapter will be updated here in about 4 – 7 days (this is where I'll be spending a lot of time planning out the main plot and the description of Crystoria. Either way, I hope you like it :D)**


	2. Chapter 2: Why Twilight?

**Hello, I am sorry that I took a long time but here it is! Chapter 2! And thanks for the helpful response! Anyway, let's go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that is owned by Hasbro, except those that is not owned or created by Hasbro. Stuff like Crystoria, owned by me. I do not own the mane 6 and Spike, and anything originally created by Hasbro.**

* * *

Sally has provided all of the information she was able to share with Spike. She has informed that Twilight Sparkle is a teacher in Crystoria. Spike couldn't belive that Twilight did not tell him about all of this.

"So, Twilight's a teacher? What's she teaching?" Spike asked.

"Magic and literature." Sally replied. An aura surrounded her horn and a stack of papers levitated to her.

"She thought me literature and magic. You can take a look if you want." Sally placed the stack of papers on the floor. The top paper was labelled as 'Cornered'.

"Twilight is your teacher?" Spike exclaimed. Sally nodded and pushed the stack of papers closer to him.

"Yup! I owe her a big thanks for that. She's a great teacher. She's really kind." Sally praised Twilight with a smile. Sally pushed the stack of papers NEARER to him, whom grabbed the stack with a face that said 'fine'. Spike looked through the first few pages and came to a conclusion that the stack was a fiction book. He noticed the word 'objection' was written in big letters, like 'OBJECTION', with an exclamation mark. The sentences gave Spike another conclusion that the main character is a defense attorney.

"This stack is pretty thick. Are you getting this reprinted for copies?" Spike asked.

"Not yet. I'm at a few more pages to the epilogue." Sally replied with the same smile.

* * *

It's night, and honest ponies have returned home. The marketplace is empty excluding passer-bys. A few pegasus are pushing away clouds to make way for the night light to shine. An orange earth pony wearing a stetson hat with green eyes and an attractive yellow mane walked down the path that led to a farm, also known as Sweet Apple Acres. It stopped right in front of the big farm door. Memories of the past reappeared in the earth pony's mind. Memories of spending time with...

Suddenly, the farm door swung open fiercely and the earth pony jumped in shock. A tall white stallion with a grey mane and black eyes appeared.

"Miss Applejack I assume?" The stallion asked in a canterlot voice. Applejack was surprised that the stallion knew her name. She could not recognise him. _Odd, who is this? _Applejack wondered.

"Why, yes ah am. Who are you?" Applejack asked with a surprised look.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Silverplate. I am the servant of Sweet Apple Acres. Please come in Miss Applejack. I was told to welcome you on sight." Silverplate replied and ushured her in. Applejack followed Silverplate while in thoughts. _A canterlot-like servant in a farm? More importantly, how's Big Mac, Apple Bloom and Granny Smith?_ _It has been five years. She missed her __family so much._

"Excuse me, but ah was wondering where you came from." Applejack spoke.

"I came from Canterlot my lady. I have been hired by your brother, Mr. Macintosh, to maintain the farm. I do the cleaning, the laundry, the cooking and the like. I hope that you will entrust me with these tasks." Silverplate informed. _Why would Big Mac hire a servant? _Applejack wondered.

...

...

...

Hooves hitting stairs echoed. Soon, a tall crimson stallion appeared and spotted Applejack.

"Applejack, is that you?" The crimson stallion said as he walked down the flight of stairs and trotted towards Applejack.

"Big Mac, that you?" Applejack smiled and embraced her brother in a hug. She parted from the hug and inspected her brother. Big Mac wore a suit.

Wait...

A suit? When did Big Mac become fancy? Then again, it has been five years since she left Ponyville. Many things could have changed.

"Wow Big Mac, yer look so different! And what's with the fancy suit? Somethin' big ah suppose?" Applejack asked.

"Eeyup. Ah've been expanding our family business. Ah renovated our farm." Big Mac said proudly as he gestured around the farm.

"Ah got Applebloom into a good school. And..." Big Mac's proud expression turned into a sorrowful one. Applejack raised an eyebrow before asking Big Mac about the sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong big brother? Just now, yer were as proud as one of them Canterlot ponies and now.., what's wrong?" Applejacked asked with a puzzled look.

"...Ah got the funeral for Granny Smith a week ago." Big Mac said sadly and a tear trailed down from his right eye. Applejack's eyes widened in shock. _Granny Smith.., passed away? Why wasn't she informed? _Tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Big Mac, who has started crying.

"Ah'm sorry sis', ah shouldn't have made your 'welcome back home' day horrible!" Big Mac apologised to Applejack.

"Yer don't have to apologise big brother. Yer did nothin' wrong." Applejack said.

"Remember sir, Granny Smith's last wish is for you to be happy. I believe she doesn't want you to cry." Silverplate spoke as he handed a napkin to Big Mac whom took it and wiped his tears away. Silverplate handed another napkin to Applejack whom took it and did the same thing.

"Ah guess you're right, Silverplate. Thank you." Big Mac parted from the hug and returned the napkin to Silveplate. Applejack returned the other napkin back and said thanks.

"Shall I lead Miss Applejack to her room, sir?" Silverplate asked.

"That won't be necessary. Ah will lead her myself. You may return to your duties." Big Mac replied. Silverplate bowed and departed to the kitchen.

**The next day**

It's morning. The bright sunlight shone through the windows. The rooster crowed. Doors swung open. Ponies, unicorns and pegasus up wide awake to start the day.

Applejack has been bucking trees enthusiastically. It has been five years but, she hasn't lost her touch one bit. Tree by tree, she kicked them and the apples fell into baskets that was positioned under the trees.

"Feel's like the ol' days." Applejack whispered. She bucked another tree and the apples fell into the baskets. She walked to another tree and bucked it.

"Feel's like home!" She raised her voice happily.

"Excuse me Miss Applejack, but would you like to drink a glass of water?" A voice asked Applejack. She turned her head and saw Silverplate standing behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"That's okay, Silverplate. And please, just call me Applejack. Ah'll get the water myself." She replied with a friendly smile.

"Are you sure Applejack? You look rather thirsty." Silverplate asked again.

"Ah'm sure. Ah'm used to the heat." Applejack reassured him. Silverplate nodded.

"Also, I've checked our mailbox. Apparently, you have a letter." He told her as he took out a white envelope and handed it over to Applejack. She ripped it open and took out the contents to read. A smile formed on Applejack's face and she put the letter into her saddlebag.

"Silverplate, Ah'll be out of the farm fer awhile. Take care of the farm." Applejack told him.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Twilight is teaching, and she does not want to come back to Ponyville. And you are not telling me.., why?" Spike questioned Sally with a stern look.

"Because Twilight doesn't want me to tell you, duh!" Sally said.

"Then why were you so open with sharing those information about Twilight's whereabouts?" Spike made an emphasis on the word information. Instantly, Sally's expression changed, and she started sweating. Spike took this as a sign of nervousness.

"Uh, I- I, because those information is different from what you are asking now." Sally stuttered abit. Spike noticed this and realised that she was right. But, he needs to know. And he definitely can tell that Sally is hiding something.

"Calm down Sally. But why did -"

"Maybe, maybe another time, i'll tell you. Okay Spike?" Sally refused to share.

"No. I need to know. I missed her too much to not miss out on this information." Spike admitted and pushed on. Sally knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. So, she braced herself for the conversation ahead.

"Alright" She paused before speaking.

"Twilight told me that she does not want to come back and that she does not want to see you and her friends anymore." Sally leaked out the information.

Spike was confused. Thoughts battled in his head.

_Why?_

_Why does she not want to come back?_

_Why does she not want to see her friends?_

_Why?_

The _why _questions, in his thoughts.

* * *

**R&R.**

**Also, did you spot the reference/easter egg?**

**Here's a hint: Phoenix Wright**


	3. Chapter 3: It's a trap!

**It's me again. Here's the third chapter. So here you go, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Same disclaimer.**

**Let's get to the chapter, shall we?**

* * *

A knock was heard and Spike rushed to the door. He opened it quickly and was relieved to see a group of five mares waiting outside.

"Spike, we came as fast as we could. What's happening?" A white unicorn with a purple mane spoke.

"I'll tell you right after we are all inside. Now get inside!" Spike raised his voice in impatience. The group hurrid into the library and Spike slammed the door shut.

"I don't know what's got into you today but you're wasting my time." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"You can waste your time right after this. Now shut up, and take a seat." Spike pointed to the floor with a commanding pose. Rainbow Dash and the rest sat down with confused expressions.

"Please calm down Spike. It would be easier for us to understand the situation you are about to share with us." A yellow pegasus with a pink mane spoke timidly.

"Okay..." Spike cooled down and he took a seat beside the white unicorn. For the next few minutes, Spike informed them about his conversation with Sally.

"Spike, are yer sure this Sally person is telling yer the truth? More importantly, does she know Twilight in the first place?" Applejack spoke. Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Yeah! She might be bluffing." Rainbow Dash spoke in agreement with Applejack.

"What do you think, Rarity?" Spike looked at the white unicorn for her opinion.

"Well, it is rather peculiar. I don't know." Rarity spoke with doubt.

"Fluttershy?" Spike turned to the shy, yellow pegasus.

"She might be telling the truth." Fluttershy spoke timidly. Spike turned again, expecting to see a hyperactive, enthusiastic pink ponie but could not.

"Wait, where's Pinkie?" Spike wondered.

"I'M HERE!" A voice shouted and Spike jumped in shock.

"Pinkie Pie this is serious!" Spike raised his voice at Pinkie Pie, whom shocked him from behind.

"Okay." Pinkie Pie sat on the ground.

"So, what do you thi-"

"We should throw her a party! Ohmygosh I have to prepare it now!" Pinkie Pie spoke rapidly and rushed out of the door. Spike facepalmed.

"Forget her. She's never going to be helpful anytime." Everyone chuckled.

"So, what now?" Rainbow Dash asked. Spike thought hard. Soon, an idea popped in his mind.

* * *

Sally knocked three times on the door of the library, expecting Spike to open the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and Spike greeted her happily.

"Heya Sally. How's things going?" Spike asked.

"Everything's well. Ponyville is a nice place to live in. Again, thank you for letting me stay." Sally spoke happily as she walked into the library.

"Right... Hey, are you hungry?" Spike asked.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Sally asked.

"To dinner." Spike said jokingly. Sally laughed at his answer.

"Alright. Let's go to 'dinner' then."

The walk to 'dinner' was quiet. Oddly, the streets were empty. Some houses had its light on. The two walked in silence. The noise of crickets chirping filled the silent night.

"Do you see that building in front of us? That's Sugarcube Corner. That's where we will be eating 'dinner'." Spike broke the silence and pointed at a building with a gingerbread style roof. Two upper stories tower over the roof; they appear as a pair of stacked cupcakes, with candles on the upper one. Posts on either side of the door have red and white candy-cane stripes, a purple rock-candy projection stands up from the roof, and a picture-sign of a cupcake hangs at one corner. Oddly, there are no lights in the building.

"Are you sure? I don't see any lights." Sally said.

"It's the 'special' day, Sally. It's the day where the Cakes off all of the lights in Sugarcube Corner for 24 hours." Spike told her. She returned an 'oh' expression and the silent walk continued. They stopped in front of the door.

"Hey Sally, why don't you go in first." Spike smiled mischievously.

"Okay." Sally obliviously opened the door and walked into a trap...

* * *

Rainbow Dash layed on her bed while reading the book that she took from the library. She lowered the book below her eye level to look at the clock.

8:00 p.m.

She placed a red card in between the pages as a bookmark and got off her bed. Her stomache growled.

_I better get some food. I have not shopped for groceries so.., I guess I will eat at the Caf__é._ She thought. She walked out of her room and down the stairs to the living room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She trotted to the door and opened it. Fluttershy stood outside and greeted Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Rainbow Dash." She said politely.

"Hey Fluttershy, what are you doing here?" Rainbow Dash greeted her back.

"Remember that talk in the library, with Spike. Well, she's there so, are you -"

"Will there be food?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Um, yes." Fluttershy replied.

"Then I'm coming!" Rainbow Dash locked her door and took off to the sky, followed by Fluttershy.

* * *

**Okay... What do I type here... What do I type here..? Um, okay.**

**This chapter might look like it was rushed. Truth is, I've been having this thing called 'writer's block'. I'm running out of ideas and if anyone can pitch in an idea I would be grateful!**

**Read and Review...**


End file.
